The present invention relates to improved athletic foot apparel and more particularly to apparel which provides muscular support and a cushioning effect against shock to the foot bottom.
Common cotton socks have been in widespread use as athletic foot apparel for many years. It is also common for an athlete to provide muscle support, e.g. to a calf muscle, etc. by wrapping adhesive tape or a strip of elastic material about each foot before donning cotton socks. Certain athletic activity played on hard surfaces, such as basketball courts, places extreme strain on foot and calf muscles while imparting severe shocks to the bottom of feet. As rapid starting and stopping and jumping frequently result in such strain and shock, it is common for basketball players to wrap their feet in elastic bandages for muscle support and to wear several pairs of socks at once to absorb shocks. These bandages tend to abrade adjacent skin and by wearing several pairs of socks, slippage of layers of fabric adds to foot discomfort, particularly when a player attempts to rapidly start or stop.
Accordingly, a need exists for athletic foot apparel in the form of an integral sock which provides muscular support and absorbs shocks effectively without significant skin irritation or discomfort.